legendsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Mask of Shaka Zulu
The Mask of Shaka Zulu is the 28th episode of Legends of the Hidden Temple. This episode had the fastest Temple Run in the show's entire history, but that was mainly led due to a production error by the crew. Moat Crossing One player of each team swam a rope over to the other side. Once out of the water, he had to tie the rope off on a pole that held a second tied rope higher up; both connected to the other side. Once tied, the second player had to use the two ropes and maneuver across the moat. Once he was across, the team could run over and hit the gong. Steps of Knowledge Long ago, there lived a great warrior chief of the Zulu nation. His name was Shaka Zulu. When he was little, he and his mother were banished from their tribe, and for many years, they wandered in the African bush, living off bugs and plants. Finally, they were taken in by another Zulu tribe called the Mthethwas. But Shaka never forgot how his old tribe had treated him and his mother. When he was 30, the chief of the Mthethwas put Shaka in charge of a large Zulu tribe of his own. He developed new war tactics, and created a Zulu army with regiments and commanders. He also put distinguishing markings on the warriors' shields, so you could tell them apart. When Shaka became chief of all the Zulus, he conquered almost all the other tribes in the southern plains of Africa, including the tribe that had been so cruel to him as a child. Legend has it that many years later, a traitor stumbled upon Shaka's secret grave and stole his burial mask. Temple Games The Red Jaguars are 13-year-old Bobby, who wants to be rich (saying he could be a doctor or a lawyer - if he were a doctor, he would work on the heart), and 12-year-old Brittany, who babysits four siblings. The Green Monkeys are 12-year-old Melissa, who plays the flute, and 12-year-old Phillip, who likes moving around sports. "Drat, That Zulu Drought" (Bucket Ramp) In the days of Shaka, the Zulus were farmers and raised cattle, and during times of a drought, they would travel great distances for water. Fortunately, Bobby and Melissa had to climb the ramp for water. At the top of the ramp are three buckets of water. When Kirk gave the signal, they had to climb the ramp on their knees, pull down a bucket, then slide back down and repeat the process. The first player to pull down all three buckets or the player with the most buckets pulled down in 60 seconds won. Bobby slid down after pulling his third bucket with 25 seconds left, awarding him a half pendant of life. Melissa only pulled down two. Masks (Peanut Shaft) The Zulus wore masks for religious ceremonies, and no good warrior would get caught without his. At the top of each shaft were four Zulu warriors waiting for their masks. When Kirk gave the signal, Brittany and Phillip had to grab a mask and climb up the shaft, and place the mask on one warrior, then jump back down to repeat the process. The player to mask all four warriors or the team with the most masked warriors at the end of 60 seconds won. While Kirk claimed Phillip had won with a score of 4-3, the score was actually 3-3. Phillip won the half pendant anyway. This result, however, would have no effect on the Temple Run. Sound the Alarm (Knotted Rope Mountain) The Zulus used horns to signal each other in battle, and both teams had to do what they did. When Kirk gave the signal, the first player on each team had to climb the wooden mountain. When at the top, they will then blow the horn, signaling their partner to climb up and blow the horn. The first teams to blow their horns four times and make it back down the mountain or the team furthest along in 60 seconds won. The Red Jaguars performed this transaction four times in :56 while the Green Monkeys only did so three times. Temple Run As soon as Bobby entered the Cave of Sighs, a Temple Guard took his pendant. This didn't deter him; he went straight to the Tomb, got the mask, and got out in a with a record 1:14 remaining. This was one of the few episodes in which the path directly to the treasure worked, a probable error on the part of the production crew. Watch Episode The Mask of Shaka Zulu Part 1|English, Moat Crossing, Steps of Knowledge, and Temple Games The Mask of Shaka Zulu Part 2|English, Temple Run Leyendas - La Mascara de Shaka Zulu (Parte 1)|Spanish, Moat Crossing and Steps of Knowledge Leyendas - La Mascara de Shaka Zulu (Parte 2)|Spanish, Temple Games Leyendas - La Mascara de Shaka Zulu (Parte 3)|Spanish, Temple Run Trivia *Due to the production error, this is the fastest run in the show's history. **Bobby retrieved the mask in 2:06. **The production error was when Bobby was at the end of the Holes of Python. He pressed the two door actuators until the door to the Tomb of the Ancient Kings opened when it wasn't supposed to. Normally, the production crew programmed the doors to go to that room the longer way around. *This is the only victory of Layout VII (1-7). *This episode is one of the five episodes best known for an production error during the temple run. The other four were: **The Snake Bracelet of Cleopatra **The Imperial Purple Robe of Empress Theodora **The War Fan of the 47 Ronin **The Lost Hornpipe of the Pirate Captain *This was one of the two wins where a contestant does not touch the opposite floor. The other run was The Snake Bracelet of Cleopatra. *This was also one of the two victories where a contestant does not enter the Shrine of the Silver Monkey at any point during the run. The other one was The Jeweled Scabbard of Sforza. *This was also one of the two victories where a team or contestant heads in a straight line for their artifact. The other one was The Applewood Amulet of Emiliano Zapata. **Coincidentally, both runs were 1½ pendant wins. *The original prize plugs are as follows: **Hershey's products (Moat Crossing) **Fashion Bug (Steps of Knowledge) **UFO (Temple Games) Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Red Jaguars Category:Win Category:Solo Run Category:1½ Pendants Category:Layout VII Category:Artifacts Hidden in the Golden Doors Room Category:Signature Runs Category:Over One Minute Remaining Category:Unknown Half Pendant Location Category:Male Going First Category:Half Pendant Not Acquired Category:Episodes with Altered Prize Plugs